THarman (Thomas Harman)
Thomas Harman, known as T Harman on the CDN Forums, is a staff writer for the Parliament Times. He currently resides on Arcturus Station Early Life Thomas Harman was born in Lowell City, on Mars, on July 3, 2157. His parents, Gary and Evelyn Harman, are archeologists and Prothean experts who moved to Mars from the UNAS to study the Prothean Ruins. Though both held teaching jobs at Lowell City College, they went on frequent expeditions to the ruins that Thomas would sometimes accompany them on. By his own admission, Thomas became tired of hearing about the Protheans by the time he was a teenager. He clearly didn't want to follow his parents into archeology. Thomas would often pass the time by watching debates at the Mars Planetary Assembly. From doing this, he developed an interest in politics. College Years In 2176, Harman began attending the United North American States University, in Washington D.C., on Earth. He graduated in 2180, with a degree in Political Science. With the exception of a semester spent on Arcturus Station, he spent all of his college years on Earth. He traveled a bit while there, and although there were some things he liked, he developed a dislike for the state of affairs on Earth. This was especially due to what he perceived as apathy on the part of the planet's residents about its state of affairs. Life on the Citadel Harman moved to the Citadel in 2180. During his time there, he lived in Zakera Ward and attempted to earn a living as a freelance writer. A few of his articles did well, including a "where are they now" series on the survivors of Mindoir. For the most part, however, he found himself struggling to make ends meet, and ended up writing routine reports on crime in the Wards for whichever publication would hire him. By 2183, he was ready to move on. Life on Arcturus Harman moved to Arcturus 2183, when a friend told him about an opening at the office of Systems Alliance MP Lisbith Chu. He moved only few weeks before the Battle of the Citadel, an event that saw the death or injury of many of his friends who were still living on the Citadel. Harman began working at Chu's office, first in an entry level position, then in a policy position. He also began earning a Master's degree in Public Policy and Administration from the University of Arcturus. In 2185, he earned his MPPA, then applied for an open Staff Writer position at the Parliament Times. He was hired, and began writing articles that largely dealt with Parliament floor debates, committee hearings, and sub-committee hearings. In 2186, he was given responsibility for overseeing a series of special reports that the Parliament Times will run every few months, on a selected topic. Personal Thomas Harman is a dues paying member of the Alliance Civil Liberties Coalition, a fact he has clamed to be "proud of" on at least one occasion. He is currently dating Malea Nichols, a fellow staff member at the Parliament Times. Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters